Witch
The sinful practitioners of every land, Witchcraft is a popular form of magic throughout the realms due to how easy it is to manipulate. Almost anyone can learn the basics of Witchcraft with some training, and their magic sees use in many parts of the world. Witchcraft however, does come with its dangers. While all Witchcraft can potentially be split into "Dark" or "Light" varieties, all who have become attuned to Witchcraft and the sexual energies it is subject to are vulnerable to the words and actions of Demons, who thrive on similar (corrupted) energies. Most witches are females, though the occasional Warlock is not unheard of. Light Witches (often referred to as "Myn's Witches" though she has no particular control over their power) are typically a boon on any party they join or village they visit, bringing healing and words of wisdom to bear. Those of the darker variety tend to have become mildly twisted in their own magics in their efforts to dominate the mind through sexual magic (often times backfiring when they least expect it), and those of Irilin's variety are forever known as Demon summoners. Despite rumors, most Witches do not form covenants, and when they do they still tend to keep to themselves and their teachers. Also unlike fairy tales, Dark and Light Witches are more than capable of getting along and forming covenants together, despite their differing ideaologies. Light Witch Specs HP: 2 MP: 14 Attack Bonus: 0/-1 (Ranged/Melee) +4 Alchemy +4 Pharmacology +4 Diplomacy +2 Seduction +2 Treat Wounds +2 Concentration +1 Survival Light Witches may take five (5) spells from the Arcane and Sexual lists (75% of which must not be dark) and one (1) magical technique (spells may be traded for magical techniques). Bonus: Summon Demon Spell granted automatically. Trained Familiar (domestic bird, mouse/rat, or house cat). Restrictions: May only wear Cloth. Take a -2 penalty when using anything other than weapons specified under starting weaponry. Starting Armor: Cloth (or in the case of followers of Serenith/Irilin, generally a cloak), Holy Symbol (optional for those witches aligned with a godess) Starting Weapons: Small one-handed ranged weapon (such as a sling), and either a small sword, club, or staff. Starting Gold: 6d6 Dark Witch Specs HP: 2 MP: 16 Attack Bonus: 0/-1 (Ranged/Melee) +5 Seduction +5 Diplomacy +2 Alchemy +2 Pharmacology +2 Treat Wounds +1 Concentration +1 Survival Dark Witches may take five (5) spells from the Sexual list (50% of which must be dark) and one (1) magical technique (spells may be traded for magical techniques). Arcane spells may only be chosen if a follower or The Unnamed One/Irilin, and then they must be dark. Bonus: Summon Demon Spell granted automatically. Trained Familiar (domestic bird, bat, lizard, mouse/rat, or house cat). Restrictions: May only wear Cloth. Take a -2 penalty when using anything other than weapons specified under starting weaponry. Starting Armor: Cloth (or in the case of followers of Serenith/Irilin, generally a cloak), Holy Symbol (optional for those witches aligned with a godess) Starting Weapons: Small one-handed ranged weapon (such as a sling), and either a small sword, club, or staff. Starting Gold: 6d6 Category:Classes Classes: Witch